An Unknown Love
by InToYoUrLiFe
Summary: A romantic & dramatic b2st love story ;
1. A familiar stranger

I love walking outside with "We R who we R" really loud in my ears. It feels like i'm in my own world, cut away from everything - all the sadness of my life.

My dad left us when i was 10 and soon afterwards my mum died from an overdose...I ended in 'Sister's Love_Orphanage' but soon i'll be far from here, no one will ever tell me what to do ever again.

I know it was 8 years ago , but i'm still not recovered about all this. Doing these little walks make me feel better, especially when the wind blows and make my not-so-long brown hair swing with it.

"It's almost time to go home, Sister Brida will make me work again if i don't hurry up," i said to myself. The 23rd street was as empty as it has always been at this time. When i passed the corner between the 23rd and the 50th street, i saw a cute guy trying to cross the road. He was pretty young with short white hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a big T-shirt with 'BAD' writen on it, which made me laugh a little because he looked far from been bad. But i had a feeling that i already saw him, like a familiar stranger.

I saw him crossing the road without even looking if there was a car coming. When he wasn't even half-way crossing, a car bursted out of a parking lot and came towards him at great speed and doesn't look like it was going to slow down.

"WATCH OUT," i shouted. He looked from me to the car as it went closer to him every second. His face froze instantly, like if he was paralized by fear. I ran to pull him away. The car was only a few metres away from him, 5 more metres, 3...

"" it sounded as if the car was trying to slow down. Before i realised it, i fell against something really hard and cold. My head was really sore. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I heard something but i couldn't find out what it was. Then i felt really cold and...and...


	2. What?

I woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. I could tell that it was a man and that he was on the phone because when he talked no one answered. I couldn't really hear what he said but...Ouchh, my head hurted, ALOT. I tried to open my eyes to see who he was, my eyes were blinded by the sun. I saw a figure moving back and forth, when it stoped. I could guess that he was looking at me, then he ran outside a large, white door. I heard him calling " Doctor! She's awake!".

My sight was still a bit blurry. But i saw him coming back with another person following him. I finally guessed that i ended in a hospital (i know my brain is quite slow). The Docor came beside me and as my eyes got better, i saw the name on his badge - Dr. Haysho-.

"Are you ok?" he said, without even lifting his head out of his 'sheet' that is proably full of stuff that i couldn't understand. "Umm... ya but my head hurts," i managed to say. Then the young man came closer to me with a reliefed look on his face. I could swear i saw him somewhere, but...where? "Well, after what happened, you were lucky not to get killed,"he said. "W-w-what are you talking about?" i said as i tried to get up my bed, but got stoped by the doctor. "Don't you remember? You saved my life. If you weren't there...i don't know hat would have happened to me. By the way, my name is Yoseob," he said with a really cute smile.

I smiled back and said, "Oh, no i don't remember but i'm glad to meet you. My name is..." i stopped instantly. " My name is..." i repeated but i couldn't remember it. What's going on? Why can't i remember my own name? i thought starting to panic like a total freak. "I don't know," i managed to say between two of my freaked-out breathing.

"Don't worry," said Dr. Haysho ( or Dr. i'm-so-interted-in-your-case-that-i-don't-even-bother-looking-at-you) " After the shock that you had, it's normal to have a loose of memory. Do you have any family members that we can contact?" I thought for a minute, i thought so hard that the pain in my head got worse. "I don't know," was the only thing i could answer. "Well you need to have someone to take care of you, you are still to fragile to go on your own or else we'll have to-"

"We'll take care of her," a voice said bursting out of nowhere. I looked at the black hairded guy who sounded like he had heard the whole conversation. "After all, she saved Yoseob's life, i think it's a good way of thanking her" he said looking at me. "Excellent idea!" said Yoseob, who looked like an excited puppy.

Oh great, i forgot about my life and i'm gonna have to 'recover' with does guys, the good thing is that they aren't that bad looking.

"We gotta tell the guys!" Yoseob said with a huge smile on his face.

How many is there? I have a feeling that all of this is gonna turn out really bad, or not who knows? It might actually be quite well Happy Birthday Mimi!

Wait my name is Mimi? and it's my birthday?...


	3. The Guys

Oh god... what a day! I was so tired and my ears were so sore. My feet were sore too. I passed through my head, everything that happened today.

First, when me, Yoseob and Dujun went out of the hospital, we went to a studio where we met up with 'The Guys'. So there was... Gi Kwang (which i remembered because of his unexpected 6 pack), Dong Woon (the one with curlish brown hair), Hyun Seung (the straight brown haired one, he can look a bit scary sometimes, he's really nice though) and finally..., the one that caught my eyes with a very unusual (but sexy) hairstyle and his "appearance" as the Bad Boy.

After our little "Hello,-nice-to-meet-you" chat we went in a limousine that drove us to the hotel. This is the very "unexpected" time when Yoseob and Gi Kwang decide to have a karaoke competition, they sang so loud that i thought that my ears were going to blow up. I needed to get out of here so when the limousine stopped, i was the first one to get down. (My ears felt like an erupting volcano... OUCH!)

The hotel looked fabulous, even from the outside. The building was massive, i think it was the biggest building i ever saw in my life. The walls were a peach color with a red roof and alot of vegetation around it. I was so in a hurry that i ran up to the door to get in when... BANG!

I fell flat on the cold ground. JH ran to help me. "Are you ok?" he said, while helping me getting up. "Umm... ya," i answered hesitatingly, "What just happened?". "Well...," he said, "i think that when you want to get in the building, you have to pass the door first," he smiled and pointed at at the big doors that were a few meters away from us. "Oh... thanks," was the only thing i could think of, as i blushed and looked at the huge glass window, then i looked at the guys who (apart from Yoseob & Gi Kwang) tried to keep themselves from bursting out laughing.

Can this day get any worst?

And of cousrse...it did

HS went in, to the reception desk to get the rooms ready. He came back with a confused look on his face. "Umm...guys," he started, but Yoseob went to mess with the snack machine. "There is only 3 rooms left." he continued. "So?" i answered puzzled. Dong Woon came to his rescue. "3 rooms meaning 6 beds... and we are 7," There was a short silence for a moment. Everyone was thinking of an idea (I looked at the floor so that i wouldn't be disturbed while i'm thinking by Yoseob who was now messing with Gi Kwang at the enormous fountain, in the middle of the room). When i lifted my head up again i noticed that the guys were now staring at me. I looked at them confused then finally realised, "Don't even think about it," i said. "Don't worry," said Dujun. "You'll have your own bed, Yoseob'll sleep on the couch," "HEY!" Yoseob yelled from the other side of the fountain.

The rooms were set this way; room 481: Gi Kwang & Hyun Seung, room 482: Dujun & Dong Woon, and as you guessed, room 483: me, Yoseob & JH.

I went shopping for a bit because i didn't have any cloth but i couldn't take a car for the simple reason that i don't have any ( Oh My God, my memory is getting better), so i had to walk for 30 minutes over & back. So now i'm in bed (totally tired). Ah well, who knows, tomorrow might be a big day.


	4. Breath

It was 11am when i woke up. As i tried to get up, i almost fell off the bed. When i finally got up, i went to the nearest mirror and looked at myself. My hair was a total mess and i had make-up all over my face. I wipped it all off and brushed my hair. Then i saw a little piece of paper on the mirror table. It says " We are gone practising, we will be back at 1pm," i don't know why, but i felt that it was the familiar writing of Dong Woon.

What am i going to do for 2 hours? Not staying here anyway

I hopped in the shower and got ready. I this t-shirt:

and this trousers:

and these shoes:

A bit of make-up and i was ready to go. I got out of the room and locked the door behind me. I walked down the corridor to the elevator.

Is there any good movies on today?

I pressed the button of the elevator which was on the first floor. I heard footsteps behind me, but i didn't thought it would be that important, so i ignored it. I mean, i'm in a hotel so its obvious that there is going to be other people. I think.

4 more floors

As the footstep get closer, i got a bit scared ( i'm very easily scared).

3 more floors, don't panic

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I heard his/her breath, he/she was right behind me. I could guess that they were 2.

2 more floors, breath! BREATH!

At that moment a hand grabbed me. I tried to run away but the other one ran after me and and held my hands together. One of them put a tissue in front of my mouth. I felt dizzy and very sleepy. "Don't resist, sweety," he said with a laugh. I tried to scream but nothing could get out of my mouth.

I have to resist, I...I.


	5. Research

J.H. , P.O.V.

"Stop walking around the room," Yoseob saus, as he layed upside down down on the bed, " You're making me dizzy, just by looking at you,"-" What else am i ment to do, hun?" i said, almost knocking the small table beside the bed. "Gi Kwang calles the police, they'll be there soon," he answered, as sittind down to face me. " *sigh* i know," i said under my breath. Yoseob got up and looked out the window. He looked for her, we all did. We searched for hours but wiht no success.

Where is she? She musn't be very far, no one saw her going out, it can only mean that she's here, somewhere in this hotel. But where?

The phone rang. Yoseob stopped looking outside the window and jumped on the bed to answer. " Ya? ...ok...ok...sure, ya we're coming," he hung up, " It's Gi Kwang," he said " he said that the police is downstairs, waiting for us"- " Finally," i said under my breath, as i got up, heading towards the door with Yoseob following me.

"We are her guys!" i heard Du Jun calling. We fast-walked to the reception where the guys were waiting for us with 2 dozen of police-men. " This is Jun Hyun and Yoseob," said Dong Wooon to a police-man (the one who had a better looking uniform than the others and a badge that says 'Comandant') "Nice to meet you," said the comandant "...i'm Leon" he continued while shaking me & Yoseob's hand. Then he turned to the other police-men and said, " Ok, this is a serious case, John & Sching will check the security cameras and ye will start searching in and outside the hotel," no-one moved for a second, then Leon said, "What are ye waiting for? We have to find her!" so they all went in little groups to serah for Mimi. Me and the guys did the same, we checked all the first floor. We all were given a radio so that we would be instantly told if they founded her before us. After one or two hours, we had half of the hotel done, but still no sign of her.

Mimi where are you?

At that instant i heard a voice, it came from the radio. " Group A to everyone, we found them on the cameras. They are on the 6th floor, but its too blury to see the room number. Over," said the voice, " Attention to every group, everyone goes to the 6th floor. NOW!" said Leon on the radio, " We are on our way," Gi Kwang said before Yoseob could take the radio off him. We all ran in the elevator. As we got up, there was a tension between everyone. We got to the 6th floor. The police-men already began to look in every room.

They got to a locked door. They kicked in the door to open it. After a few kicks the door finally broke. At that moment Leo's face froze as he saw what was inside the room. Something he wished he never saw.


End file.
